Electronic devices, such as laptop or notebook computers, are becoming increasingly smaller in size. Because of the decreased sizes of such electronic devices, the amount of internal space for components, such as wireless antennas and/or wireless cards, has been reduced. With the increasing amount of technology choices available to a user (e.g., the various wireless antenna choices such as a wireless wide area network a wireless local area network television, a global position system (GPS), etc.), the available space within the electronic devices limits the options and types of technology choices that may be incorporated into the electronic device.